A Newer Beginning
by nevaeh-sky
Summary: This is just 4 years after Henry, the main male character of ANB, moved onto the farm! He married the Witch Princess and gave the ranch to his little sister. Who is Rachel, pretty much. But It's my character, Nevaeh. Nevaeh has short white hair in the "Casual" style and pale skin.
1. Chapter 1

_"Nevy,_

_I left my farm to you. You're welcome to rename it._

_Of course, I didn't let you keep my animals, that would be too easy on you! ;)_

_Since we got married, Majo's house is now empty. Please tell Dunhill it's free to give away!_

_Have fun, work hard, and start a family._

_I love you,_

_Henry"_

Nevaeh sighed, re-reading her older brother's letter over and over again. Normal big brothers would buy you makeup, or a video game. Not a full ranch. '_Whatever._' She thought to herself, walking toward the town.

The last time she visited this place it had only a handful of people and now the little town was absolutely blooming with life. Henry really did his job right. Bashfulness overcame the small girl, causing her to sprint to her brother's old ranch. Two years did the farm well. Six fields with already-planted turnips, two barns, a coop, a dozen beehives, and three sheds covered Henry's old property. Nevaeh stood in the entrance, eyes wide with disbelief, '_Wow, he really did leave me a lot._'

"You must be Nevaeh!" a deep booming voice mused from behind, causing her to jump.

Rolling her eyes, Nevaeh turned to the greying man, "Of course it's me, Dunhill." she said shyly, "All that's different is the length of my hair.."

Dunhill nodded a few times, "Yes, yes. I'm just here to introduce you to the folks that moved here in the past two years."

"O-oh.." The white-haired girl murmured with a nod, "Let's get it over with then."

"Perfect timing." Dunhill sang as two tall, white-haired men walked by the ranch, "Nevaeh, this is Prince Amir and his butler, (and best friend), Sanjay. Boys, this is Nevaeh. She's taking over Henry and Witch Prince- I mean Moja's farm"

"Hey, nice to meet you," The shorter one said with a nod, "I'm Prince Amir.. But just call me Amir."

The extremely tall man spoke next, "And I am Prince Amir's butler, Sanjay."

Nevaeh could see him playing with his long, braided hair, '_adorable._'

"Nice to meet you two, also"

After meeting almost 6 more people, Nevaeh grew tired of adults, and as if on cue, the voice of an angel yelled across the road.

"Dunhill I need you, could you please come into my store for a few minutes?"

Nevaeh turned to see it was Hana, the general store keeper. She smiled, Hana was always such a sweetheart to her.

"A-ah, yes, sure." Dunhill looked around for a bit before spotting the blonde animal salesman, Neil, "Yes! Neil! Come here and introduce Henry's sister to the young adults, would you? Thank you!" And with that, he walked off toward the store.

"Damn old man wouldn't give me a choice if I begged for it," The sour man grumbled before taking Nevaeh's arm, "Well come on then, it's seven o'clock, everyone would be at the restaurant."

"U-uhm, how many is 'everyone'?" Nevaeh asked nervously. Crowds made her nervous and she wasn't the social butterfly her big brother was.

Neil let go of her arm and though while he stepped onward, "Counting the cook, you and I, there's about 13," he answered with a sigh, not looking too pleased either, "and someone just moved into the Witch Princess's old house so he'll be there 's 'Skye' or something.."

14 people I didn't, or barely knew. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow Neil, who's that, your sister? You both look so grumpy!"

"Shut up Rod, you know I'm an only child," Neil said with a sigh, rubbing his temples, "This is Nevaeh, Henry's baby sister."

Nevaeh mental slapped him, she was most definitely grown up, "Hi, Rod," she spoke with a confident voice, smiling. Rod looked exactly her age. At least she wasn't the only young one here.

"Hen has a sister? Is she hot, Neil?" a loud, bubbly voice called from the back.

Neil let out another sigh and a few profanities before looking over at a small brunette with striped clothes, "Seriously, Tina? As if I'd be interested in her."

Nevaeh bit her lip,_ 'makes sense..'_ she thought, feeling uncomfortable.

Suddenly, a hand came out from behind Neil, smacking him hard across the head, "Grow up," the tall man growled, "That's no way to talk to a lady."

Neil went beet red and stormed out of the restaurant. The brunette smiled down at Nevaeh and patted her head as he spoke, "Sorry about Neil, he's kind of a huge jackass. I'm Soseki by the way."

"H-hi." Nevaeh mumbled, blushing a little before getting pulled to a table by Tina.

"Nuh-uh!" Tina said, shaking a finger at Nevaeh, "Soseki is too old for you!"

"B-but I'm 22!" Nevaeh whined.

"And he's 31. Now, I'm going to introduce you to Allen. The hottest guy in Echo!"

_'As usual I'm treated as a child..'_ Nevaeh moaned to herself, ignoring everything else Tina was babbling on about. She was about to protest, but as she looked up, she noticed that Tina had disappeared. She looked at her hands, flushing,_ 'alone again..'_

"Oh Nev, would you look at me!" Tina groaned, tilting Nevaeh's head toward her. She was grinning like she was before, the only thing different was that there was a redheaded man standing next to her.

Nevaeh blinked in surprise. He _was_ hot. The most attractive man she's seen in this town yet. Even though she'd only met about five of them.

Nevaeh couldn't help but blush even more as he took her hand.

"Hey," he said smoothly, "My name's Allen. I own the Salon. I noticed that Neil kind of dumped you," he shook his head and sat next to her, "So I'm here to point everyone out."

Unable to speak, Nevaeh just nodded quietly.

Allen smirked, enjoying her reaction to him then looked toward the crowd, pointing to different people as he spoke, "So you've met Soseki, Tina, and my best friend-Rod, I mean. The cute blonde dressed in pink is Michelle and the one who looks like she's bored beside her is Yuri. Michelle is a magician and Yuri is the Tailor of the town. The cook's name is Clement and his waitress is Felicity."

Nevaeh just kept nodding, knowing she'd never remember any of them.

"Iroha, the blacksmith is the woman talking with Tina, and the native-type people are Prince Amir, his butler Sanjay, and Olivia. No relation apparently." he chuckled lightly, as if he didn't believe what he'd just said, "and then there's you and I."

_'is he closer to me?'_ Nevaeh bit her lip, getting more and more nervous by the second before the door of the resaurant opened lightly with a small **'ding!'**

The two looked up and Nevaeh realized she was wrong. Allen _wasn't_ the hottest man here.

**"Phantom Skye has arrived!"**


End file.
